michealhickhox_films_wkifandomcom-20200214-history
Tim and Ralph
Tim and Ralph is the most popular series made by Micheal Hickhox. The first episode aired in 2014, and has been going on ever since. More than 20 million people have seen the series since it has first premired on Youtube. The music is for the series is composed by Charles Harrison, and albums are still on sale today. There are three seasons so far, and each season has five episodes every season. However, Micheal has said that because the less amount of people watching, he is still trying to detirmine if their will be Season 4. Sypnosis Tim and Ralph are two best friends, who live in a yellow house together. Everyday, the two allways get involved in crazy adventures around their town, like trying to catch a mouse, run a car wash, build a doghouse, trying to get a pie, or racing against each other through town! Their adventure provide tons of laughs, and happiness throughout! Episode List Season 1 1. The Race- Tim and Ralph compete in a car race through town, and suspense "builds" as they go! 2. Mouse Trap- Tim and Ralph have an unwanted visitor in the house. A mouse! They try to catch a mouse using a vast variety of traps, but what will snap first? The trap, or their tempers? 3. Snow Day- Tim and Ralph are having a jubilent day, because it snowing! Together, they have fun by by building snow forts, and engaging in a suspensful snowball fight! 4. Dog House- Tim and Ralph's dog want's a nice place to live, so both decide to help him by building a dog house. Too bad they aren't the best engineers. 5. Pie Time- Tim and Ralph love pie, and once one goes on sale, they must have it! But who will get the pie first? Both Tim and Ralph compete against each other to see who does! Season 2 1. Locked Out- Tim and Ralph accidently get locked out of their house! What can they do to get back inside? 2. Vending Machine- Tim and Ralph want to get some candy from a vending machine, but the machine has some slight mechanical flaws. 3. Car Wash- Tim and Ralph open up car wash buisness's, and compete against each other for buisness. Soon, they learn it may be better is they work together instead of competing. 4. Breakdown- Tim and Ralph are out for a peaceful drive, when suddenly their car breaks down. Frustrated, both TIm and Ralph must find a way to fix their car, or they will be stranded on the side of the road. 5. The Rematch- Tim and Ralph compete again in the race that started it all, and this causes many twists of excitment! Season 3 1. Time Machine- Tim and Ralph discover an abandoned time machine, and travel to the past and future. Soon they realize life is easier in the present 2. Track and Field- Tim and Ralph head to the track to compete against each other. Let's hope they make it out in one piece 3. Food Fight- Tim and Ralph have a messy argument, that leads them both into kitchen warfare! But soon they realize, it's better to eat food then fight with it. 4. Cat Escape- Tim and Ralph are babysitting a cat, when suddenly it escapes. Tim and Ralph try to do anything to get back that cat, but the cat, allways outsmarts them. 5. Working Out- Tim and Ralph go to the gym to build up some muscle, but it isn't working out the way they hoped.